Differential transmission lines may be used to achieve low electromagnetic interference (EMI) emissions, better signal integrity, and better data quality for high-speed digital signals. However, undesired and harmful common-mode noise may propagate along the differential transmission lines. Common-mode nose may be especially problematic at high frequencies, such as Gigahertz frequencies.